


Love Conquers Everything

by louisegisborne



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisegisborne/pseuds/louisegisborne
Summary: Lady Rebekah Beaumont has grown up in Brittany, France with her father the Duke of Brittany and now aged 17 she now faces the challenge of moving away from her family and entering a marriage which had been agreed by her father since she was a young child.Being the good girl will Rebekah follow through with her father's wishes or will she rebel?





	1. Introductions

Chateau de Montsir was the home of the Beaumont family. It was a lovely summer’s day with the sun shining high in the sky, shining on the castle and everything in the grounds. The black flag with a purple background were flying gently in the breeze.  
Meanwhile, sat in the grounds, was the Lady of the castle, Andromeda, who was sat under an Oak tree. Further away from Andromeda, was a three-year-old girl who seemed to be quite happy, running around. Alongside the child struggling to keep up was the girl’s nanny, Jessica. Watching, Jessica with her daughter, Andromeda allowed a small smile to appear. If there was one thing in which she missed, it was actively time with Rebekah, but being heavily pregnant prevented her. Resting a hand on her belly, Andromeda sighed softly to herself as she wondered on when her husband, Louie would return. The reason as to why she hoped he would return would be because a month after his departure, Andromeda had found out she was with child.  
“Mama look what I’ve found,” Rebekah said excitedly, running towards her mother. In her hands, cupped together, was a Butterfly.  
“What is it?” Andromeda asked, glancing towards Rebekah.  
As Rebekah opened her hands, to reveal the pretty butterfly flew of. Seeing the butterfly flying away, Andromeda smiled softly.  
“It’s pretty,” she stated as Rebekah sat next to her, resting her head on her belly.  
Even though, Rebekah was young, she knew that she had to be careful around her mother, due to what people called, ‘a delicate condition.’ Placing an arm around Rebekah, Andromeda smiled as she gently kissed her on the forehead.  
Seeing the child’s nanny, Andromeda allowed her gaze to fall on the woman.  
“Isn’t it time for Rebekah’s lunch?” She asked, politely.  
Shuffling, Rebekah looked at her mother, pouting slightly, “Not hungry,” She said, pulling a few strands of grass up.  
Laughing softly to herself, Andromeda glanced down to her daughter, “Nonsense, you need your energy.”  
Listening to the words in which her mother had said, Rebekah sighed softly, getting up as she started to walk towards the castle followed by Jessica and Andromeda. 

With the absence of Louie, the castle was quieter then usual, due to the absence of the garrison. Whenever Louie was absent, Rebekah missed him. Being such a young age, she was used to her father’s absences.  
Entering the nursery, Rebekah looked around allowing a yawn to escape. Climbing on the chair, in the corner of the room. It was a chair in which her mother and father had gotten for her, with Louie asking for it to be made especially for Rebekah’s third birthday. The chair had been well used, and since Rebekah had the chair, her parents, Jessica and Theodore would sometimes find her asleep in the chair. Sitting there, she could feel her tiny eyes becoming, heavy, the smell of food seemed to keep them open, for the time being. Seeing Jessica coming in with her meal, Rebekah wondered on what she would be having. Her dinner was chicken, shredded into strips, along with some fruit.  
Picking up some chicken, she took a bite out of it. As she ate, she started to think of the wonderful adventures she would be able to have when her younger sibling was here, little did she realise that it would be a few months before she would have a friend.  
“I’m tired,” Rebekah mumbled, rather sleepily, struggling to keep her eyes open.  
“Rebekah,” Jessica said softly.  
“I’m sleepy,” Rebekah said quietly, struggling to open her eyes.  
“Come on then,” Jessica said, making her way towards Rebekah. Picking Rebekah up, she made her way over to the cot. Upon reaching the cot, Jessica placed her in the cot as she covered the little girl up.  
Rebekah had a special place in Jessica’s heart as she had been looking after the child, since she was 8 months old. Andromeda was always on hand, if she needed her. Whenever the little girl was ill, Andromeda was always there, caring for her child. There was a time when Rebekah was 18 months old and there was uncertainty about whether she would survive, she even proved the physician’s wrong who treated her but right now, Jessica wondered how it would be nice to be that young again with no worries. 

Meanwhile, down the corridor, in the main bed chamber, Andromeda was pacing up and down, unable to get comfortable. With how, Andromeda was, it was making Camille, nervous and anxious.  
“My Lady, please sit down,” Camille spoke gently, as their gazes met, when Andromeda gasped in pain, “That’s it, I’m going to send for the midwife.”  
Being left on her own, Andromeda continued to pace up and down, but stopped when she felt a wet sensation. Letting out a scream, Andromeda, slowly made way over to the bed. 

Hearing what seemed like a scream, Jessica frowned, making her way out of the nursery. She was clearly concerned with where the noise had come from. Walking down the corridor, Jessica saw Andromeda’s maidservant, Camille walking towards her.  
“Is everything well?” Jessica asked softly.  
“Hopefully,” Camille replied, “Look after Rebekah and make sure she isn’t scared.”  
“Of course,” she replied, “IS Lady Andromeda in labour?” She asked knowing full well on what the answer would be.  
“Yes, she is. They will be a little boy or girl here before long,” Camille said, leaving Jessica in the corridor, with the knowledge that the newest addition to the Beaumont household was imminent.  
Going back into the nursery, Jessica started to make the nursery ready for the newest member, while trying not to disturb Rebekah. 

With the sun setting, it hadn’t been an easy afternoon for the servants as they had extra work to do and it looked like that there was going to be no rest as the night started to come. f or Andromeda was still in labour and it seemed like that the babe was being a bit mischievous.  
Down in the main living quarters, Jessica was there keeping an eye on Rebekah, who was playing with a rag doll, which had been made from an old dress in which the 3-year-old had grown out of. Looking out of the window, Jessica thought that she had seen something, a purple bird. If her sight could be relied upon, it only meant one thing and that was, the Duke of Brittany was returning.  
Allowing a few more moments to pass by, Jessica again glanced out of the window and this time she could be certain that the Duke was returning, and the business of the Manor confirmed it.  
“Rebekah, your father’s home” Jessica said, glancing towards the young girl.  
Hearing the words, Rebekah stood up, still clutching the rag doll. As she stood up, she saw the carriage, allowing a smile to come on her face, making her way outside. 

Looking out from behind the velvet red curtain, Louie saw Rebekah coming out of the manor, followed by Jessica. It wouldn’t be long before Andromeda would appear. As they got closer to the castle, Louie was starting to be concerned for his wife. He was starting to feat for Andromeda’s health even though, he had only been away for seven months. Was everything well? Surely, if something serious had happened to Andromeda, they would have sent a messenger to find him.  
Letting the carriage come to a stop, Louie was too impatient to wait for his guards to open the carriage door. Stepping out of the carriage, he was ready to ask questions but before he could, Rebekah had run towards him, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Papa, I’ve missed you,” She said softly.  
“Where is your mama?” He asked.  
“The Duchess is in her bed chamber,” Jessica replied.  
“Bed chamber? At this time” he inquired.  
“in your absence, the Duchess found out she was with child and the child’s birth is imminent.”  
Hearing the words on what was being said, Louie couldn’t quite believe it. He was to become a father for the third time. He had only one son, Theodore, from his first wife, Theodora, who died in childbirth. He had his daughter Rebekah, and now another child on the way.  
“Thank you,” he said, scooping Rebekah up in his arms, making his way into the castle and towards the bedchamber where Andromeda was.  
Jessica closely followed the Duke. Realising in where they were going, Jessica spoke, “My Lord, I will look after Rebekah while you see the Duchess,”  
“Very well,” Louie said, handing Rebekah over to Jessica. After handing Rebekah over, he continued to make his way towards the bed chamber. 

Entering the corridor, Louie could instantly hear the distressed cries of his wife. In that moment, all he wanted to do was to be in there with her, but it wasn’t his place to be, so he waited outside rather patiently.  
An hour had passed, but to Louie it seemed longer, with nothing apart from his own thoughts to keep him company. The thought of losing another wife to childbirth, played on his mind, like it had been when Andromeda was in labour with Rebekah. Hearing a loud cry, Louie guessed that his new son or daughter was born. His heart also quickened in pace. In that moment, all he wanted to do was to go in and see what he had but there were procedures which needed to be followed.  
After a while, the door to the bedchamber opened as Camille was leaving the room.  
“Is she well?” he asked, clearly concerned.  
Hearing the voice of the Duke, Camille looked round and smiled, shock to see him here, “My Lord, she is well.”  
Knowing that the Duke was present, Camille knew that husband and wife would like to be reunited.  
“Give us a few moments,” she said, heading back inside the bedchamber.  
With Camille coming back rather quickly, Andromeda raised an eyebrow, “Where’s Rebekah?” she asked, “I told you to get Rebekah.”  
“My Lady, I am fully aware of your requests.” Camille started, “However, the Duke is back and is waiting to see you.”  
Listening to Camille, Andromeda seemed to enter a state of shock.  
“No males until I say so,” The midwife spoke, cleaning the new babe, who was quite happily looking around.  
When the babe was finished being washed, the midwife wrapped the child in a piece of cloth, before placing the babe into Andromeda’s arms.  
“Now, the Duke can enter,” the midwife said.  
Not waiting for any instruction from her lady, Camille immediately left the room. As she left, she noticed that the Duke was leaning on the wall, “You can go in,” she said simply.  
With them four words being spoken, Louie didn’t waste any time as he entered the bedchamber. Upon entering, his gaze immediately fell on his wife and the babe in her arms.  
“What more could I wish for?” he asked, walking over to the bed.  
“I’m so pleased to see you,” Andromeda said, allowing Louie to sit beside her, “meet your daughter Adele Freya.”  
Looking to the child, Louie smiled allowing his feelings to show as he was incredibly proud of his wife. In the space of the bedchamber he shared with Andromeda, was probably the only place where he could openly show his feelings. He had another daughter, to be wrapped around his little finger, like Rebekah was.  
“Welcome Adele,” he said, kissing the babe on the forehead. 

Xx~xx~xx

A couple of days had passed, since Louie returned home and the birth of his second daughter. With the new arrival came the obligatory task of organising a celebration for Adele’s safe arrival. Being lost in his own thoughts, they seemed to fall on Rebekah and the arranged marriage he had agreed to. Bringing it with Andromeda, was going to difficult as not only had she just given birth, it was one of the many things in which he had promised what wouldn’t happen. That was if he had any daughters, he wouldn’t let them enter an arranged marriage. Knowing that she wouldn’t be happy, Louie hoped that she would see it from a father’s perspective with that all he wanted was to protect Rebekah and for her to also have a stable loving marriage if possible. Rising from his seat, Louie made his way into the bedchamber, which was directly next door to his solar.  
Seeing Andromeda and Adele together, a smile came on his face.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
Hearing Louie’s question, Andromeda glanced towards him for a moment, “Tired and relieved she’s here,” she replied.  
Looking at her husband, she could tell that there was something troubling him.  
“You look troubled,” She commented.  
“You know Lady Ghislaine,” Louie started, sitting on the bed, “Well while I was away, I met her husband Sir Roger of Gisborne and we’ve decided to forge an alliance.  
Listening to what Louie was saying, Andromeda was confused as to why she was hearing this, but when heard the words ‘forge an alliance,’ she knew exactly what he had done.  
“You’ve arranged a marriage for Rebekah,” Andromeda said, shocked, trying to control her feelings.  
“I have to Roger’s son, Guy. Rebekah will be provided and well cared for.”  
“How could you?” Andromeda asked rather coldly, “You said you would allow her to fall in love, instead of having an arranged marriage.”  
“I’m sorry,” Louie said, taking her hand, “I felt honour bound to do something when someone saves your life”  
“Saves your life,” Andromeda repeated, allowing her mind to process what she had just heard, “You were nearly killed?” She asked.  
“Yes,” Louie replied.  
“So now Rebekah is to marry Guy of Gisborne because his father saved your life,” Andromeda said, removing her hand from his grip, “How is that fair on Rebekah?”  
“Calm down,” Louie said sternly, “It’s the way things are done.”  
“Do not tell me to calm down,” Andromeda said rather angrily as Louie left the room.  
The reaction from Andromeda was what he had expected. After all he had gone back on a promise in which was made when Rebekah had been born. 

Closing the oak door, to the bedchamber, Louie glanced down the corridor, seeing Theodore. He had jet black hair, just like his mother had, with green eyes, which he got from Louie. Being just fifteen years old, Theodore was growing into being a well-respected man, as he was the heir to of the Beaumont Estate and the Mikaelson Estate in England.  
“Theodore, shouldn’t you be training?” he asked, approaching his son.  
“Papa, I was just having a rest,” Theodore replied, “How is Andromeda and Adele?”  
“They are both well,” Louie replied, “Although Andromeda and I have just had a disagreement”  
“About Rebekah’s marriage?” Theodore asked, anticipating what the answer would be.  
“Yes,” Louie replied, letting a deep sigh go, “You’ll be at the celebration?” Louie asked trying to change the subject.  
“Of course, papa”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

14 years later

Being seventeen years old, Rebekah had grown into a well-respected young lady. She had luxurious brown-blonde hair, with hazel eyes. In the words of her papa, she was the double image of her mother. At family events, she was admired by the gentlemen who came to see the Duke and especially at events when the family was gathered. This time, there was a special reason as to why the Beaumont family was having a celebration and it was to celebrate Louie’s birthday. The whole family would be there with Theodore returning home. Since the age of twenty, Theodore had resided in England due to the untimely death of his uncle. 

Standing in her bedchamber, Rebekah allowed her maid Adelaide, to sort her dress out. It was a pale-yellow dress with a silver thread edging. With the colour of the dress, it went perfectly with her hair which was tied up, held by a silver piece of linen, in a bow. When it came to family events, Rebekah often wished that her presence wasn’t required as she didn’t appreciate being all dressed up. She preferred it when she could wear her simple clothes but being a lady meant that she needed to look respectable and to wear her best clothes. At least the one good thing about these events, was that her sister was there, and would no doubt cause a scene, while she was admired by the male guests.  
Adele being fourteen years old, had been allowed to come to these events since she was eleven years old and throughout that time, she had become known to cause trouble, much to annoyance of their mother and father.

Hearing a light tapping on the door and the door opening, Rebekah knew instantly who the person was. Naturally it was no surprise either.   
“Adele, how many times do I need to tell you to wait before rushing in,” Rebekah said, slightly annoyed, glancing over her shoulder. She was right. It was Adele.   
“Oh Rebekah, you know me, I’m not one to wait around,” She said simply, slumping down into a chair.  
“You will behave tonight, won’t you?” Rebekah asked, almost regretting asking seeing the mischievous expression on Adele’s face.   
“You know me. I’m a free spirit,” Adele said coolly.  
“I would hate to be your husband when you marry,” Rebekah whispered, glancing at her maid, “Thank you Adelaide. You can go now.”  
As Adelaide left the room, it allowed Rebekah to turn her attention towards Adele.   
“Rebekah, we both know you are the graceful one while I’m the rebellious one,” Adele said, glancing to the door as if she was expecting someone.   
Noticing that Adele had glanced to the door, a frown appeared wondering if something was going to happen. Being just ready to ask Adele, there was a hard tapping on the other side of the door.   
“Come in,” Rebekah shouted. When the door was opened, it revealed their father and with it the two of them glanced to each other wondering if they were in trouble.   
“Papa, have we done something wrong?” Adele asked straightening up in the chair.   
“No, you haven’t,” Louie replied, glancing between his daughters who both looked quite elegant and beautiful. Seeing how beautiful they were, made his task a little but harder than he had anticipated, “You haven’t done anything, but I need to talk to you both about when Theodore returns to England.”  
“Why papa?” Rebekah asked, clearly puzzled by her father’s words.   
Hearing the question, Louie glanced towards Rebekah, swallowed hardly, taking her hand.   
“Rebekah, my darling daughter,” Louie started, “You will be going to England when Theodore returns, to meet and marry your intended husband.”  
Listening to their father, they were both confused, but Adele was slightly jealous when Louie spoke to Rebekah. Their father’s next words, they both glanced at each other in shock and surprise. They were to be separated. It didn’t seem right as they had both been inseparable from the day Rebekah met Adele.   
“What?” Rebekah asked, not believing her father’s words. In her mind, she couldn’t understand why her father was doing this. She was the well behaved, well respected one.   
“Papa, that’s not fair,” Adele said, standing up, walking over to Rebekah.   
“I don’t want to go,” Rebekah said simply, “I am not leaving my family behind.”  
“Rebekah,” Louie said, almost shouting, surprised in the words, she had spoken, “I know you don’t want to go but when you marry, you will be living with your betrothed,"  
“Papa,” Adele started, but was immediately silenced by Louie.   
“However, we will be over to see you, especially for the wedding.”  
“Why do I have to go?” Rebekah asked quietly.   
“Let’s not dwell on why,” Louie started, “but let’s all enjoy these next few hours together as a family,” he said simply, turning his attention to Adele, “And Adele, please act responsibly.”

Standing in the main hall with Adele stood next to her, Rebekah was in a world of her own, trying to memorize the castle for when and if she felt homesick. The hall was decorated in the family’s colours, with tables running along the far edge of the hall, and currently had food placed on. At the centre of the hall, a stage had been erected, and it was being used by the Minstrels, who was playing music. Sighing to herself, Rebekah came out of her thoughts, as she came to terms that this would be the last gathering, she attended in France. The last time where she would be admired by the same gentlemen, who hadn’t managed to reach her high expectations. Raising the goblet to her lips, Rebekah noticed a gentleman was watching her. Ever since, she turned thirteen years of age, this man had tried to win the favour of Rebekah and Louie but was unsuccessful. It was in that moment, that Rebekah decided she was going to have some fun, especially if it was going to the last event in France. Glancing around the room, she noticed that both her mother and father was busy talking to an elderly couple. With them being busy, it was going to be easier for Rebekah to have some fun. 

Glancing at her sister, Adele knew that Rebekah was planning something, but what?  
“Rebekah,” Adele started, “What are you planning?”  
“Nothing, Adele,” Rebekah replied, looking to her sister out of the corner of her eye, “What makes you think that?” She asked curiously, allowing the gentlemen to catch her attention.   
“you’ve got that look in your eye,” Adele replied, noticing a gentleman was coming towards them and he had his firmly held on Rebekah. The man to Rebekah was no one special but to Adele, he was stunning, with his slim physique, brown hair and dreamy hazel eyes. Too bad, he always seemed to have eyes for Rebekah, as if she was given half the chance, she would have had him with the click of her fingers.   
“Remember what Papa said,” Adele whispered.   
When the gentleman stood in front of the two girls, he kept his gaze on Rebakah, “Lady Rebekah, care to dance?” He asked, extending his hand out to her, expecting to be rejected like all the other times he had tried.   
“Of course,” Rebekah replied, taking hold of his hand as the couple started dancing.   
When the couple had finished dancing, Rebekah kept her gaze on the gentleman. She liked him and after all, he was Sir Harold, but he was known to have a reputation for being seen the wrong kind of ladies. In the years she knew Harold, she knew that he had a soft spot for her.  
“Come,” Rebekah whispered, turning away and making her way throughout the packed room. 

When they were both outside, Rebekah wandered over to a tree, where she hoped that they wouldn’t be seen. Stopping, Harold was stood in front of her and had a surprise look on his face.   
“Well, Rebekah, I wasn’t expecting this from you,” Harold said, placing a hand on her cheek.   
The touch felt like it belonged to a different world. It felt warm and it was also a feeling she had never felt before. Overall, the touch felt like it shouldn’t be happening. This was supposed to be kept for the person she loved.   
“Well, I’m full of surprises,” Rebekah commented, a warm smile appearing.   
“You certainly are,” Harold agreed, gently placing a kiss on her fingers before allowing one of his arms to wrap around her back. 

Throughout the evening, Louie had tried to keep a watchful eye on Rebekah and Adele. He was worried that one or maybe both could make problems. The likely candidate to make any problems was Adele.   
When the elderly couple, walked away, Louie glanced around the room. Upon seeing Adele, he was grateful that she was behaving, but where was Rebekah? Allowing a small frown to appear, Louie was just about to approach Adele when Andromeda spoke.  
“What’s the matters?”  
“Rebekah,” He replied, wondering whether his wife would believe him.   
“Don’t you mean Adele?” She asked curiously, glancing around the room for her daughters. Upon seeing Adele, Andromeda didn’t know what to expect, “Where’s Rebekah?” She asked.   
“Not sure,” Louie replied.   
How could he have been so stupid? He knew he should keep a closer watch on the girls. However, noticing that the door was open, his frown deepened. 

Being out in the grounds, Louie took a torch. Walking through the grounds, he was making sure that Rebekah wasn’t outside and that she wasn’t in any unproper situation for a lady who was just about to meet her betrothed. Seeing a couple in the distance, Louie looked away, guessing it was just the guests, but glancing back he was surprised and shocked to see that it was Rebekah with Harold. Knowing the reputation, Harold had, Louie’s anger grew along with his regret for not protecting Rebekah more, but she could deal with the situation without his help, or so he thought.   
Anger was rising in him. He didn’t know who to be most angry with? Harold with his reputation, who could have lead Rebekah down the path of being dishonoured or with Rebekah, who seemed so pure and kind.   
“Rebekah Regina Beaumont,” Louie said angrily, almost shouting, stopping in front of the pair.   
Hearing her full name, Rebekah glanced to where it came from. Upon seeing her father, she broke free from the embrace.   
“Father, I’m sorry,” she whispered, allowing her gaze to stay on Louie.   
“Don’t!” He spat angrily, pointing a finger at her, before pointing it at Harold, “And as for you, leave and never come back,” He said coldly.   
Hearing the words in which her father had just spoken, Rebekah swallowed hardly, realising that her eyes were close to shedding tears. No, she wouldn’t shed tears for Harold but maybe she would for her now broken relationship with her father. Realising that Harold was no longer in their presence, Rebekah was hoping that her father would look at her with love in his eyes, instead there was nothing, no emotions.  
“Father let me explain,” Rebekah said pleadingly, wondering if their relationship was broken forever.   
“There’s nothing to explain,” He spoke matter of fatly with no emotion, “We will discuss your behaviour in the morning.”

Being left on her own, Rebekah wanted to hide in the wilderness and not to be disturbed or found. Mentally cursing herself, Rebekah knew she had messed up, as she had allowed her emotions to take over. Why had she been so stupid? Looking back towards the castle, Rebekah let a defeated sigh leave her. All she wanted now was to be on her own. Heading towards the servant’s door, Rebekah knew that this was the only way for her to retire to her bedchamber without any questions being asked by either her mother or Adele.   
Entering her bedchamber, Rebekah noticed that Adelaide was still present and that she wouldn’t ask too many questions.   
“My Lady, it’s early, are you well?” Adelaide asked.   
“Got a headache,” Rebekah replied, glancing at her maid, too afraid, to tell her the truth, “I’m just going to retire for the night.”  
“Shall I leave you until you wake?” Adelaide asked, helping Rebekah to change into a nightdress.   
“Yes,” Rebekah replied, “Adelaide, would you be willing to move?” She asked, as she put the nightdress on.   
“Move?” Adelaide asked, rather surprised but curious, “To where?”  
“England. You can think about it. I appreciate it’s a big decision leaving the country you’ve grown up in,” Rebekah stated, making her way over to the bed.   
“I will think about it,” Adelaide replied, making her way to the door, “I’ll see you in the morning,” she stated leaving the room. 

Getting into bed, Rebekah wrapped the covers around her tightly. Trying to get to sleep seemed like an impossible task as her mind was in overdrive. She had been stupid, reckless and naïve. Whether her father would respect or forgive her, would be another question and the answer would be revealed sooner or later.


End file.
